wreddygeepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chaoticeegee
. ]] Chaoticeegee is a Weegee Clone that was given chaotic and kinda useless powers upon being killed. He is friend with Paparareegee, asdfWeegee and BBQ Weegee. Appearance His appearance is...well, you can see it... His clothes are light and dark gray, he wears a triangle-shaped necklace, he has some stuff written on his pants, shoes and gloves. He has a Fire Narwhal-Dragon tattoed on his arm, a Weegee Face on his nose, a blue and red hair, a pink moustache, rainbow eyes, a unibrow, a black and white plumber hat, three colored pointy non-illuminati triangles floating upon his head, and, strangely, some scribble upon his non-illuminati triangle necklace. It was caused after the author saved the file in PNG, closed Paint.net and messed up his creation. Behavior He is odd, just that! He wanders around places, do some strange conversation with another Gees. Unlike other Gees, he isn't allergic to happyness, but for some more strange reason, he can't feel it. Actually, he doesn't feel anything, not even pain. He likes ice cream and any other cold food, but if he eats something hot, he explodes and dies. He doesn't breath, he has no soul, he doesn't bleed and he doesn't fear anything. Story He was another boring Weegee Clone, but then, one day, he got hit by a meteor (can happen to everyone, right?) and died. His soul raised from the dead and possessed his body, but, his body tried to destroy his soul and succeded, but got killed in the same time by an attack made by the soul. As result, they both dead energy fused together and created a null entity. This entity was Chaoticeegee, the bodyless and souless Gee. He has wandered the entire world without any goal, just testing his awesome powers and eventually, killing aciddentally another Gees. Powers He has many, many powers. Although he doesn't know to use them wisely. Here are some: Hypnotize He can hypnotize people and make them do what he wants. This is basically his stare Hypnotize Beam Just like Hypnotize, but instead, he can do it with more people. Inversion He can reverse his bodyless and souless form to a 100% bodyless and 100% souless form. It doesn't have any use, but his delay between switching forms is non-existant, so he can cause seizures with it. Common Stare He uses his nose to stare normally. Invincibility He doesn't die, as he doesn't have any soul or body to be destroyed. One way gate He can interact with the world, but the world can't interact with him. If he is doing the action, he will do physical interaction. If someone else is doing some action with it, it won't work. Transparency He becomes transparent, duh! Transparent Clones He can create transparent clones, that will wander around like retards, just like him! He can also incorporate them. Rainbow Explosion He can create a huge-sized explosion of rainbows and unicorns. It may cause seizures to some, enjoy to others, but if they're hit, death to them. Useless stuff to know about him 1- He has a pet Tomato Sanic Scorpion. 2- He is poisonous, but no one can touch him, so it's useless to mention, that's why this info is here. 4- There isn't three. 5- The information above wasn't about him. 6- So isn't the one above. = Category:Weird fakegees Category:Fakegees Category:Recolors